


We're All A Little Bit Crazy

by CatPrincess106



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Insanity, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Shapeshifting, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: A man named Flug Slys becomes a psychologist at Hatsville Asylum. It pays well and he gets to finally put his PHD to use! The only problem is that the patients are much more chaotic than he thought! Especially Black Hat...Asylum AU belongs to https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com/.





	1. Welcome to Hatsville Asylum

Flug Slys took a deep shaky breath. He couldn’t fail this job interview! He couldn’t go back to his old job! He shivered violently, remembering how he blew up his boss’s headquarters.

“NEXT!” called a sharp, confident sounding woman. He breathed as he entered the white wall painted office. He shut the door behind him. The room was bare, with only a two black folding chairs and a brown purse inside of it. There sitting before him was a blonde haired woman. She had dark brown eyes and medium colored skin. She wore a lengthy, white lab coat with a plain red shirt underneath it. She had a pair of black pants and white doctor shoes.

She sat up in one of the chairs, smiling at him.

“Hello, sir! You must be Slys! Please,” she gestured towards the empty chair, “take a seat!”

The bag headed man rushed over to the chair and sat in it. He could feel drops of sweat pouring down his forehead.

“My name is- Oh dear! Hold on!” The woman cried. She picked up the purse, pulled out a few tissue, and handed them to the man.

“I-I’m sorry!” Flug said, apologetically as he took the tissues. The lady chuckled.

“Don’t be silly! You have nothing to apologize for! My name is Dr. Anna Cooper!”

“It’s v-very n-nice to meet you, Dr. Cooper!” He stuttered, wiping away the sweat with the tissues.

Dr. Cooper beamed. “Please, just call me Dr. Anna!”

“Alright, Dr. Anna.”

“Do you have a PHD?”

“Yes.” He pulls it out of his pants pocket and shows it to her. She nods.

 “And why do you want to become a psychiatrist?”

“Well, the human mind has always interested me! It’s interesting how different people react to different situations! I also...want to understand myself better.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that, Mr. Slys?”

“Well, I’m not exactly...good. I’m the exact opposite in fact! At my last job I was working with a villain.” He sighed happily. “Those were fun times!”  
Dr. Cooper became noticeably concerned, but continued to listen nonetheless.

“What I’m trying to say is that, I want to figure out why I’m like this! Why I’m evil. Why I enjoying hurting others.” He giggled, menacingly. All traces of nervousness were gone. “But I also want to find someone who understands me and actually **_appreciates_ ** me!”

“Wow...okay.” Dr Cooper rubbed the back of her neck. “You seem pretty passionate about this whole thing.”

“Oh!” He put on a goofy smile. “I am!”

Dr. Cooper forced a smile. _Oh goodness..._ She thought. _Maybe this interview wasn’t such a great idea. But if I saw ‘no’ who knows what he’d do to me! I guess I have no choice…_

“You’re hired!” She cried.

"R-really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"Y-yeah! I'm really impressed!" 

"So what-"

"THAT'S IT!" A furious, squeaky masculine voice screamed from the halls. "I QUIT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" 

"Oh no.." Anna murmured, standing from her chair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Slys, but there's something I need to take care of." 

Anna ran out of the room, Flug tailing behind her. They ran down a long, twisted hallway that lead to the patient's cells. They immediately halted when they got to the rows of cells. 

"HA! HA! HA! You can't catch me!" A red haired woman with a green lizard hoodie mocked. She hung from the ceiling, laughing at a skinny blonde teenager in a nurse's outfit. Other nurse were running around, trying to get her down. 

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! LOONIES LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PUT IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!" 

"Tommy!" Anna exclaimed angrily. The nurses turned to her. "How dare you?! You're fired!" 

"Whatever!" The teen scowled. "You all suck anyway!" With that he stormed out of the asylum. 

Anna sighed. "Demencia, please get down. We have guest." 

The lizard lady sniggered. "That bag man? What is he doing here?" 

"He's your new psychiatrist."


	2. Getting To Know Your Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets to know the patients.

"WHAT?!" Flug and Demencia cried in unison. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Slys. I was going to tell you sooner, but then this whole thing happened." 

"There's no way I'm helping _her_! She's a complete psycho!" 

Demencia growled. "What did you expect, idiot? You're in an asylum!" 

Anna laughed. "Relax Mr. Slys, she's not your only patient!" 

"What?!" Flug exclaimed. 

"Yep! You also got a big blue bear named 5.0.5 and a...inhuman...monster named Black Hat!" 

Flug laughed nervously. "W-what k-kind of m-monster?" 

"We aren't sure...I personally think he might be some sort of demon. But I can't find out for sure. Unfortunately he isn't exactly the talkative type." 

"Well well well, hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to talk about someone behind their back?" 

Demencia, Flug, and Anna jumped in surprise, turning to the dark figure. The nurses gasped, running away. The figure stood up to the metal door of his dark cell. The being chuckled darkly, poking his head out of the cell window and into the light. There standing before them was the one and only Black Hat. 

Demencia smiled. "BLACKIE!" She cried, hopping off the ceiling and racing towards him. 

Black Hat hissed at her, his red forked tongue coming into view. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Demencia, come on! He's just gonna hurt you like he always does!" Anna rushed after her catching her just before Black Hat bit her. Anna glared at him for a few moments before dragging a kicking and screaming Demencia away from him. Black Hat pouted. 

"You're no fun, Cooper!" 

"Cooper?" Flug asked slightly confused. Anna sighed, setting Demencia down. 

"That's what he calls me. He refuses to address me **properly**." She turned her attention back to Black Hat, glaring at him. Black Hat simply grinned at her, knowing how much the nickname irritated her. She looked back at Flug. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Slys. I know he isn't exactly the most _pleasant_ of patients. But he..." She gulped. _Don't say he ate his last psychiatrist. Don't say he ATE his last psychiatrist_ She thought. _I can't get a lawsuit!_

Anna giggled nervously. "He had to...quit...he had some...serious injuries...and wasn't in any position to work here anymore." 

Black Hat grinned even wider. His sharp, green colored saliva covered teeth showing. He mouthed the word ' _liar'_. 

"Anyway I think it's time you met 5.0.5. Demencia, you need to go back in your cell." 

"Wait. I'd like to meet my new psychiatrist," Black Hat purred, licking his lips. Flug whimpered, hiding behind Anna. Demencia giggled. 

"Bagman's scared of Black Hat! Bagman's scared of Black Hat!" She sang. 

 _ **"** No. **BLACK HAT.**_ " Anna growled. "Not. Yet." 

Black Hat chuckled, staring into Flug's soul. "Don't worry, my precious doctor, we will be getting to know each other  _very_ soon. I promise." 

Flug whimpered again, shaking slightly. Anna glared at Black Hat. Black Hat simply smiled at her. He clearly found the situation to be very amusing. Flug stepped out from behind Anna, still visibly afraid. Anna went over to Demencia and walked her back to cell. Demencia snarled at her as she was forced back into her cell. Anna locked the cell door before turned to Flug. 

"Now that's done, let's see 5.0.5!" 

"A-alright," Flug stammered.

The two headed down the rows of cells. Each patient they walked past giving them dirty looks which only made Flug more nervous. He looked over at Anna, who seemed completely unfazed by it. Maybe she was used to this kind of treatment. Flug felt slightly bad for her. She seemed like a decent human being.  

Suddenly Flug slammed into something, falling backwards and onto the floor. He looked up to see Anna looking concern and apologetic. On her right was a large dark cell with two big black eyes looking out at them. It was the very last cell at the end of the hallway. As far away from the others as possible. It was also the biggest and tallest out of all the other cells. 

"Oh God!" She yelped. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have stopped so quickly! Here!"

She held out her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up. She turned to the cell and slowly unlocked the door. She gestured for Flug to step inside. 

"It's okay, Mr. Slys! Fives is a huge sweetie pie!" 

"Dr. Flug. You call me Dr. Flug, Dr. Anna." 

"Oh!" She smirked. "Okay, Dr. Flug!" 

Flug entered the cell and Anna followed behind him. A big bear shaped figure stood in the darkness. 

"Come out, 5.0.5! Don't be shy!" Anna smiled sweetly. "There's something I'd like you to meet!" 

The figure stepped into the light. A large, blue furred bear with a yellow flower on his head. He wore a white straitjacket. He had a curious innocent expression on his face. 

"5.0.5, this is your psychiatrist, Dr. Flug!" She declared shoving the man in front of her. 

"H-hi, 5.0.5!" 

The bear smiled happily, nuzzling the psychiatrist gently. Flug hugged the bear, patting him on the back. 5.0.5 hummed, licking Flug across his paper bagged face.  

"5.0.5 suffers from severe depression," Dr. Anna explained. "He was constantly berated and belittled by his owners. He was a minion for a villain called Lord Boxman. We managed to find him and bring him here to get some help." 

"Poor thing..." 

"Yeah...there's a reason why he kept him far away from Black Hat and Demencia. They aren't exactly too nice to him either. None of the patients are..." 

"What about Black Hat and Demencia? Why are they here?" 

"Demencia suffers from insanity and a great amount of ADHD. While Black Hat...he's just plain evil! He's a violent sadist! A mad man with a ridiculous amount of self-love! He has no respect or care for anyone's life other than his! He has no conscience! He has no angel! He has no good side! He thinks he's _so_  intelligent and _so_ great! He's a monster! That's what he is!" 

5.0.5 and Flug stared at her. Anna took in a few deep breaths. "Sorry guys! He just...makes so ANGRY! I HATE HIM!" 

Anna took a few more deep breaths. "Anyway, it's getting late, doctor. You should be heading home now." 

"Okay." Flug smiled at 5.0.5. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay buddy?" He patted the bear on the head. 

5.0.5 nodded, giving Flug one last lick. Anna and Flug waved goodbye to the bear and exited the cell. Once they were out of the cell, Dr. Flug and Dr. Anna said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you for the kudos! I really appreciate it!


	3. Unplanned Therapy Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug has his first therapy sessions with his patients.

Flug walked into the asylum with a nervous expression on his face. He was immediately greeted by Dr. Anna. 

"Hello Dr. Flug! Are you ready to start the therapy sessions?" 

"Therapy sessions?" 

"Yeah! Don't worry though! We'll start with 5.0.5 since he's the most friendly and the easiest!" 

Flug groaned. "Dr. Anna, can you please try to inform me sooner about things like this? I'm completely unprepared!" 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Flug! I promise that next time I'll let you know in advance!" 

Flug sighed. "Thanks." 

They headed over to 5.0.5's cell. Nurses, doctors, psychologists and psychiatrists were busily walking past them. Once they got to 5.0.5's cell, 5.0.5 immediately came rushing towards the door, smiling excitedly. Anna unlocked the cell door and the two of them walked inside. 5.0.5 began licking Flug's face. Flug giggled. 

"Aww! I missed you 5.05." He cooed. 

"Hey Fives!" Anna said. 

5.0.5 ceased his licking and hurried over to Anna. He pounced on her, licking her happily. Anna laughed. 

"Hehe! I'm happy to see you too! But we need ask some questions, is that okay boy?" 

5.0.5 hopped off of her and nodded. 

"Alrighty, how are you feeling today, 5.05?" Anna asked. 

5.0.5 roared, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"I'm glad you're doing well!" She turned her attention to Flug. "Why do you take it from here?"

"Um...a-alright," Dr. Flug cleared his throat, the bear turned to him. "How do you feel about your cell?" 

The bear whimpered, curling up in a ball. Anna ran over to Flug and whispered in his ear. 

"We don't call this place that. When he was with his old owner, he would be locked in a cage or cell like area whenever he did or said something they considered 'bad'." 

"Oh!" He ran over to the bear and pulled him into a hug. 5.0.5 whined, nuzzling against the psychiatrist's neck. 

"I'm sorry, 5.0.5...I-I didn't mean to upset you..." Flug whispered gently. "Can you forgive me, buddy?" 

The blue bear gulped, his eyes watering. 

"Um...I'll leave you both be," Anna muttered, opening the door behind her and stepping out of the cell. She made sure to close the door as she went away, giving them some privacy. 

"Oh Fives..." Flug shivered. 

"I-I sh-shouldn't have phrased it like that...This isn't a cell or a cage. This is your  _home._  You're safe here. There are people here that actually care about you. There are people that want to help you. To make you  _feel_  safe. To make you feel loved and appreciated. _I_ want you to feel loved and appreciated..." 

5.0.5 nuzzled Flug's paper-bagged forehead. He smiled, looking into 5.0.5's teary eyes. 

"We good?" He asked, wiping away the bear's eyes. 

5.0.5 nodded, beaming at the psychiatrist. Flug sighed in relief. 

"I almost forgot Fives needs his medication." 

Both Flug and 5.0.5 jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. The psychologist blushed. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you guys!" 

Flug rolled his eyes. Anna handed him a small white pill bottle. Flug examined it. The label read _Zoloft. (Sertraline). 50 mg. Take one tablet daily._

5.0.5 pouted. Flug screwed open the lid and took out a white pill. He turned to Anna. 

"Got anything for him to drink with it?" 

"Oh right!" She cried, racing out of the cell. 

She came back a few moments later with a water bottle in her left hand and a couple more pill bottles in her right. She handed the water bottle to Flug who immediately took it. 

Flug stepped over to the bear and held out the pill and the bottled water. "Here, 5.0.5! I'll put the pill in your mouth and then give you the water after. That way you can get the yucky taste out of your mouth quickly!" 

The bear frowned and reluctantly opened his mouth. Flug plopped in pill on his large red tongue and poured the water down his throat. The tiny pill disappeared into the bear's throat as did the water. 

"See? It wasn't too bad, was it, 5.0.5?" Flug asked the bear. 

The bear nodded, smiling a little.

"Hey! Dr. Flug!" Anna called.

Flug turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"We're on a tight schedule so..."

Flug sighed. "But I barely got any time to really talk to him!"

"I'm sorry! But there's so much time! I have to get back with my patients soon and I'm not sure if you're ready to handle these guys alone." 

"Fine." He gave 5.0.5 one last hug before exiting the cell with Anna.   

"Alrighty, next up is Demencia!" 

Flug groaned. "Yippee."   

The two headed over to Demencia's cell, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The lizard lady sat in the left corner of the padded cell, back turned towards the psychologist and psychiatrist. Anna handed the pill bottle and an extra water bottle to Dr. Flug. 

"Demencia, you need to take your meds, sweetie!" Anna called. 

The patient jumped to life, hissing at Anna. Anna sighed. Demencia climbed onto the walls, glaring down at Anna and Flug. 

"And this is why she needs to take them..." Anna murmured. She walked over to the lizard woman, Demencia growled as she did so. 

"Demencia, please don't be difficult!" Anna begged. "Dr. Flug is new and-" 

"I don't care! If he can't handle me, he can leave!" 

"Demencia, come on! He's not-"

 "Um, Dr. A-Anna..." Flug cut in. "M-maybe I could try t-talking to her." 

"Are you sure, Dr. Flug?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Alright," Anna shrugged, stepping away from Demencia as Flug stepped toward her. 

Demencia stuck her tongue out at the bag-headed man. 

"D-Demencia-" 

"What?!" The lizard lady growled. 

"Y-you need to take your medication." Flug told her.

"H-here." He held up the water bottle and pills for her to see. "Th-this w-way it won't t-taste so-" 

"I don't want to take them!" She shrieked. "They don't help me!" 

"Th-they help 5.0.5." 

Demencia smirked before she burst into a fit of laughter, falling onto the floor. She clutched her stomach as she laughed, knowing full well the confused look Flug gave Anna. 

"Isn't that a laugh!" Demencia cried. "Th-they help _stupid_ 5.0.5," she mocked, laughing even harder. 

"He's not stupid!" Flug cried angrily.  

Demencia abruptly stopped laughing as she sat up, glaring at the psychiatrist. 

"And how would _you_ know that, huh? You've only been here for one day and a couple hours. So why don't you stop pretending like you care?" 

"What?" Flug asked her. 

"Demencia, you're-" 

"Shut up, Anna!" Demencia screamed. "Go help some of your ACTUAL patients!" 

"Demencia, that's-" 

"Are you stupid? I said get out, Anna! Get out!" 

Anna glared at Demencia. "You're not you without your meds and you know it!" 

She furiously stormed out of the room.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Anna's in so many chapters. I hope she isn't too annoying. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Apologies And Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Demencia apologize to each other and Flug has a dream about a very familiar patient.

"Stupid jerk..." Demencia mumbled under her breath. "Thinks she's so smart..." 

Flug rubbed his neck, standing there awkwardly. 

"So, about you and Dr. Anna-" 

"I'd rather not talk about her," Demencia interrupted him, crossing her arms. 

"O-okay! Th-that's f-fine! A-are you ready to take your-" 

"No." 

"Demencia, you have to take your medication! Please!" 

"No! They don't help me!" 

"Yes, they do!" 

"How do you know?" 

"BECAUSE I TAKE MEDICATION MYSELF!" 

Demencia's eyes widened. "...What?" 

Flug sighed. "I take Zoloft every day to help with my depression..." 

"You...have depression?" 

"Y-yeah...I'm n-not s-sure why t-to be honest..." 

"But if you take antidepressants, doesn't that mean that you should be all happy and excitable?" 

"No actually. Despite what some people think, antidepressants are meant to balance your mood, not make you extremely happy." 

"Oh...I...didn't know that. 

So when 5.0.5 takes his meds, he doesn't feel happy. He's just trying to get through the day...Just like I am..." 

"Um...yeah I guess you could say that."  

"So...the medication does work, but it doesn't make you prefect..." 

"No, it doesn't." 

Demencia breathed. "Alright, I guess I'll take my ADHD meds..." 

Dr. Flug smiled. "Thank you, Demencia!" 

Demencia groaned, swiping the medicine bottle and the water bottle. 

"Don't overdose!" 

"Relax, Dr. Slys, I'm not suicidal or anything! Geez..." 

The lizard lady screwed off the lid and poured a couple of pills into the palm of her hand. She plopped them into her mouth and chugged down the water from the bottle. 

"Demencia, be careful!" Flug cried.

The girl violently coughed, water and white pill chunks spilling onto the floor. The psychiatrist ran over to her, rubbed her back comfortingly. 

"Demencia, you can't shove water down your throat! You need to be more careful!" 

Demencia wheezed, breathing heavily as the gross remains left her mouth. She took a drink of the rest of water to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. She then handed the empty water bottle and pill bottle back to Flug. 

"Welp...I guess we'll need another water bottle. Please don't do that again, Demencia. I don't want you hurting yourself." 

"Alrighty!" Demencia giggled. 

"I'll be right back!" Flug said, tucking the pills away in his coat pocket as he exited the room. 

"You'd better be, bagman!" Demencia called after him. 

Flug walked down the halls searching for some sort of kitchen. Somewhere water bottles would be. He stopped when he found a brown door with a plaque that read _Dr. Cooper_. He knocked gently knocked on the door. He heard a sniffle from behind the door. 

"What?!" Came Anna's angry voice. 

"Um...it's me, Dr. Flug. M-may I co-come in, Dr. Anna?" 

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a red, teary eyed Anna. She moved aside as Flug entered the room. There in the very middle of the room was a brown, wooden desk with pens, pencils, and documents were neatly placed on top of it. A wooden chair was tucked in front of the desk as did another behind the desk. The walls were painted white just like the rest of the asylum's walls. A dart board with a picture Black Hat's smug face was on the left wall. A mini fridge stood beside the desk. 

"H-have you been crying?" Flug asked, concerned. 

Dr. Anna nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"This is about Demencia, isn't it?" 

Anna nodded again. Flug sighed heavily. 

"You two need to talk to each other. You need to apologize for the things you said." 

"What about the things she said to me?!" 

"She needs to apologize too." 

"What are you doing here anyway?" 

"I was looking for another water bottle. Demencia almost choked because she drank it too fast." 

"Is she okay?" 

"Yeah, she's fine!" 

"Okay, good!" Anna replied, heading over to mini fridge and taking out a cold bottled water.

"Welp, I guess it's now or never, right?" Anna shrugged. 

With that Anna and Flug headed to Demencia's cell. 

"I'm back!" Flug sang as he and Anna entered.

Demencia looked up and immediately glared at Anna. 

"What is _she_ doing here?" 

"Anna actually came to apologize." 

"Hmph! I don't need her apology!" Demencia huffed. 

"Demencia please just listen-" 

"I don't want to hear it!" 

"DEMENCIA! SHUT UP!" Flug screamed. 

The room went dead silent. Demencia and Anna glanced at each other. Both surprised and slightly intimidated. 

"Okay..." Demencia whispered. 

"Um...well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was very unprofessional of me. I'm sorry..." 

"I guess I accept your apology." 

Flug cleared his throat, indicating for Demencia to apologize as well. Demencia sighed. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for kicking you out. And I'm sorry for constantly interrupting you. I'm also sorry that I told you to shut up. And lastly I'm sorry for not taking my meds when you told me to."

"And?" Flug questioned. 

"I'm sorry I called 5.0.5 stupid." 

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Demencia! I know it's not easy being locked up here, but if you work with m-Flug then you'll be able to go back into the world. I promise!" 

Demencia smirked. "If you say so..."  

Flug yawned. 

"Hehe! Tired, Dr. Flug? Why don't you head on home? I think that's enough craziness for today!" 

"You sure, Dr. Anna?" 

"Yeah! I think it's time we all got some rest! I hope you have a good night, doctor!" 

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!" 

He turned to Demencia. "Night, Demencia!" 

"Good night, bagman!" Demencia smiled. 

Flug waved both of them goodbye as he exited the room. Once he got back to his house, he immediately headed into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. Within a few moments he fell fast asleep. 

A dark chuckle shook the psychologist awake. His eyes shot open. He sat up and found that he was no longer in his bedroom. Instead he was in a white padded cell. A figure stood in a dark corner of the room. He gulped, standing up wondering how he got here. 

"H-hello?" 

"Hello, Flug..." Came a low rough masculine voice. Flug immediately recognized it. 

"B-Black Hat..." 

"Yessss..." He hissed, stepping out of the darkness. 

"H-how d-did I get here? W-why a-am I h-here?" 

"You're dreaming, Flug. Unfortunately I can't physically bring you here as I would've liked. My abilities are limited in this place." 

He growled. "Disgusting heros..." 

"Y-you d-didn't answer my s-second question!" 

Black Hat tsked. "Impatient, are we? Fine. I have a proposal for you. You see-" 

Flug's face was bright red. "W-what?!" 

Black groaned. "Not _that_ kind of proposal, you idiot! I want to make a deal with you!" 

"O-oh! W-what kind of deal?" 

"I want you to help me escape." 


	5. Black Hat Is Not A Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug accepts Black Hat's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter mostly contains Black Hat and Flug. Hope you enjoy!

"I-I can't do that! I don't w-want to get f-fired again!" Flug exclaimed.

"You could work for me!" Black Hat grinned. "I want to create an evil organization! An organization where I sell products to other villains while I mock them for their incompetence! I'll call it Black Hat Organization!"

"I d-don't know...At my last gig I was f-fired for b-blowing up m-my boss's h-headquarters! I-I don't think I'd be all that u-useful..."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear psychiatrist, I'll sure you  _NEVER_  hurt  ** _me_**!" He growled.

Flug shivered, sweat dripping down his forehead. Black Hat chuckled at the frightened man.

"B-but w-what about A-Anna and 5.0.5 a-and Demencia?"

Black Hat glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What about them?" He spat causing Flug to flinch.

"W-well I d-don't w-want to b-betray Anna! A-and I can't leave 5.0.5! I-I need to help him and D-Demencia! Th-they are my patients..."

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to fix those morons?! They're hopeless, Flug! They-"

"NO, THEY'RE  _NOT_!" Flug screamed.

He froze, immediately regretting shouting at the creature. The monster's mouth latched onto the straight jacket, his teeth tearing it to pieces. Black Hat clenched his hands into fists. He was seething at the psychiatrist, glaring intently. His nails were sharper shapeshifting into claws. Without warning, he slashed into the man's fleshy stomach. His shirt was ripped in the very middle. Blood dripped down his chest onto the padded floor.

Flug gripped his chest, crying out in pain. He backed up against the wall and turned to find the metal door was gone. He squeaked as a strong hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Black Hat snarled at him, thumb caressing his neck. Tears welled up in Flug's eyes, dampening his paper bag. He grasped Black Hat's hand, struggling to escape his grip.

"This is what happens when you defy me, my little  _psychiatrist_." He hissed lowly.

Flug whined, causing Black Hat to smirk.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you here. But out there...heh! I'd rip you to **SHREDS**!"

He released the psychiatrist. Flug dropped to floor, coughed and gasping for breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir..." Flug whispered, shaking in fear.

"I know you are." Black Hat said bluntly.

Flug stood up, nervously looking up at Black Hat.

"Now about that business proposal? Unless you want to die, you will help me get out of this prison!"

Black Hat held out his hand for Flug.

"Is it a deal, my lovely psychiatrist?"

Flug nodded, shaking Black Hat's hand. Black Hat pulled him closer to him, claws digging into Flug's skin.

"Don't back out of it, Flug!" He warned dangerously.

"Y-yes, sir, B-Black Hat!"

"Good!" He smiled, pushing Flug back on the ground.

Flug moaned in pain. Black Hat chuckled, looking down at him.

"I can't wait for our therapy session, _Dr. Flug_!"

Flug woke up in a puddle of sweat and tears. He sat up, checking his stomach to find no signs of injury. He sighed in relief, sliding off his bed and heading to his bathroom.

His bathroom walls were a teal color and his floor had a white and blue squared pattern. There was a plain white toilet, sink and bathtub.

He went over to the sink and twisted the foset, water spilling out. He took his bag and goggles. Flug splashed water onto his face, washing away the tears and sweat. He looked into the mirror, ashamed of the man who looked back at him.

After an accident in his old lab most of his face was covered in scars and bits of charred flesh. He was so ugly. He hated looking at himself. The only normal thing about his appearance were his eyes. His small black pupils. He hurriedly shoved the goggles and paper bag back onto his face.

He stepped out of the bathroom and turned to the clock on the wall. _7:00_! He was late! He ran back in his bedroom, threw on some clothes, and ran out the front door. 

He walked back into the asylum once again. But this time Anna wasn't there to greet him. So he went off in search of of her. He nervously walked past the inmates' cells. Just like before, they gave him hateful and disgusted looks. He did his best not to make eye contact with any of them. 

"Hello again, doctor!" Black Hat purred.

Flug flinched, gulping. He turned to see the creature looking out at him from inside his cell.

"H-hi, B-Black Hat..."

"Why don't you come inside? I'd love to chat!"

"Not so fast!" Anna appeared beside the psychiatrist. "He can't have your appointment without me! I  _did_  plan it after all."

Anna flashed a smug smirk at Black Hat. He growled in response.

"Yeah..." Flug said. "I'm never letting you do that again!"

"Alright." Anna shrugged. 

Anna unlocked the cell door and marched inside. Flug nervously followed behind her, closing the door behind him. 

"I'm sorry it look so long, Black Hat. But at least you get your session today! Now how do you feel about your cell?" 

"Heh. How do _you_ think I feel?" 

"And-" 

"Shouldn't Flug be asking the questions? He is my psychiatrist." 

Anna glared at him. "You will address him as Dr. Slys, Black Hat!" 

"I'll call him whatever I want!" 

"He is your superior! And your caretaker!"

He can't be anything if he's  _dead_!"

"Don't you dare kill him!"

"W-wait...h-how do y-you-" Flug stuttered. 

Black Hat laughed harshly. "I've killed ALL of my past psychiatrists, my sweet doctor!" 

"A-all of them!" He faced Anna. "You should've warned me!" 

"D-Dr. F-Flug please!" 

"If I h-had m-my inventions, I'd d-destroy you!" 

"Doctor..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I...I didn't want you to sue me! You wouldn't want to work here if you knew! I had to lie for Demencia and 5.0.5's sake! They need help! And Demencia doesn't trust me! Please Flug, don't sue me! Please stay and help them!" 

"LIAR!" Black Hat shouted. "She did it for money and money alone! She doesn't care about those idiots! She's selfish and money hungry!" 

"No, I'm not! He's the liar! He's evil and nothing more!" 

 "I...I d-don't know..." Flug stared at the floor. "You b-betrayed m-me, A-Anna!" 

 "I'm sorry, Flug!" 

"I n-need t-to go!" Flug raced out of the room. 

"Flug, wait!" Anna cried. 

He panted, tears pouring down his face. Inmates laughed as he ran. He found a restroom and went inside. He looked in a mirror and found that his bag was once again wet. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he sat onto the floor and cried. 


	6. Is He Who He Says He Is?

"Damn it!" Anna cursed. "This is all your fault!" 

"My fault?" Black Hat snapped. "You _lied_ to him so this place could stay in business!" 

"I know! And I'm sorry! But I need him! I know he can help you, Demencia, and 5.0.5!" 

"Ha! You're almost as stupid as that crazy lizard!" 

Anna groaned. "I don't have time for this! I have to find Dr. Flug!" 

"And then what? Do you think he'll forgive for this? For putting his life in danger? **For handing him to me on a silver platter**?! He'll never forgive you!" 

"I...I don't care. Even if he doesn't forgive me, I need to do what's right!" 

"Ha! Good luck with that!" 

The creature continued to laugh and mock the woman as she stepped out his cell and shut and locked the door behind her. She let out a sigh. She'd really messed up. But she'd still apologize. It was the right thing to do after all. 

Anna walked down the hallway, looking around for Flug. She halted when she heard sobbing coming from one of the restrooms. She gulped, walking up to door. 

 _You can do this!_ She thought. Just go in and there and apologize. _Whatever he does to you, you deserve it._

She cursed under her breath.

"That didn't help at all..." Anna whispered to herself.

Her palms were sweaty and her mind was racing. She really didn't want die! But she couldn't just pretend like nothing happened either. Anna growled in frustration. Why she have to do this?! Why couldn't she have just warned him? Because of her Flug was going to be mauled by Black Hat! She just knew it! 

_No! I can't think like that! Stop wasting time and open the door!_

She shut her eyes, placed her hand on the door knob, and gently turned it. 

The room was dimly lit, bathroom stalls filled the right side of the room, while a row of sinks and mirrors filled the other side of the room. And in the very middle of the room was a dejected bag headed psychiatrist. 

The psychiatrist slowly raised his head and immediately caught sight of Anna, glaring at her. Anna took a few steps forward, keeping a far distance from herself and the man. 

"H-hello," Anna stuttered, nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry!" 

Dr. Flug gave her a bitter laugh as he stood up, clapping. 

"Well, isn't this funny? And here I thought you were oh so confident... ** _Cooper_**!" 

The nickname made her blood boil and he knew it! Anna's nervousness vanished and was replaced with anger. 

 Anna growled. 

"I'm NOT getting sued for this, Doctor!" 

Anna froze when she realized Flug was no longer in the middle of the room, now he stood before her, a stern look on his face. 

"No, no, no." Flug tsked, wagged his finger in front her face. "You deserve much worse, my dear! You and I both know  _that_!"

Anna shivered in fear. "I'm sorry, Dr. Flug! PLEASE!"

He chuckled quietly. "You know what's funny?" 

"...What?"

"It's funny how you act so good. And you fail to mention just how dangerous I... _Black Hat_ is. Not only that, you care much more about your job rather than the well-being of others. If anything, dear, it seems like you're a villain. Not a good one, but a villain nonetheless." 

Anna became pale. He was right. She wasn't any hero. She may not have been as evil as Black Hat, but she was still evil. 

"You know what else, Cooper? I think I'm not only to release Black Hat, I'm going to get Demencia and 5.0.5 out of this place! And there's not a thing, you can do to stop me!" 

"Oh? I'll tell everyone! All of our staff, you'll be fired!" 

Flug cackled at her stupidity. "No, dear! I don't that would be such a good idea! Even if you do manage to tell someone, you know how powerful Black Hat is! He'll kill them instantly. Maybe I can even get him to kill your loved ones!" 

Anna's eyes widened, her body shook causing Flug to laugh one of the cruelest laughs she'd ever heard. 

He leaned over her, smirking. "So why don't you be a good girl and keep your sweet little mouth shut, hm?" 

"I-" 

"I believe the correct answer is 'yes sir'." 

Anna sighed. "Yes...sir." 

"Heh. There's a good girl. Now run along, I've got better things to do." 

"Goodbye...sir." 

Wit those last words, Anna exited the restroom. 

As she headed to her office, she couldn't help but wonder if Flug really was who he said he was. 

 _What if he's...no...That wouldn't make any sense!_ Anna thought to herself.  _The heroes contained that cell. Surely he couldn't have escaped. They promised her, he wouldn't! The forcefield had to be strong enough even for Black Hat...right?_

 


End file.
